1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle lights and more particularly to a device for mounting additional lights on a vehicle below and forward of the regular vehicle lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle driving lights forward of and below the regular headlights are frequently added to passenger and commercial type vehicles to supplement the vehicle""s regular headlights. This is particularly useful when driving on dark unlighted roads at night or in other low visibility situations such as in fog or rain. Such lights are generally mounted forward of and below the regular lights so that they are closer to the road and thus provide a better view of the road. Prior art systems for mounting such lights are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,983 issued Dec. 8, 1998 to Schmidt and U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,015 issued Apr. 22, 1941 to Powell. In the Powell device, the lights are mounted directly on the bumper while in Schmidt a tube on which the lights are mounted has downward extending end pieces which are attached as their ends to the bumper.
The device of the present invention provides an improvement over the prior art by combining the mount for the lights with the license plate holder. The license plate holder is fabricated of strong central flat plate which is firmly attached to the bumper. A pair of arms extend outwardly in opposite directions from the base of the central plate. A light is mounted on each of the arms. The lights are thus firmly supported on the bumper by means of the mount with the central flat plate being firmly attached to the bumper and forming a support for the license plate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved mount for supplemental vehicle lights.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mount for supplemental vehicle lights which also provides a license plate support;
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a mount for supplemental vehicle lights which has stronger support than prior art devices.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.